Sirius needs Love
by almondcrescent
Summary: Sirius-centric songfic! But do not fear - contains light slash with quite a lot of Remus in it. Just some moments in Sirius' life. Please give it a go, enjoy and review!


This is a songfic based on the Song 'Who needs Love' by Razorlight. I always thought it suited Sirius so well.

Unfortunately I wrote this a few weeks (or perhaps about two months) ago and only discovered it today. I think I could have done an even better job, but I like it, and, as I always think, you can never tell enough about those characters. There are just too many things worth telling.

Please enjoy and review!

The words in italics are the lyrics of the song. I put a horizontal line between the parts because I don't seem to be able to insert paragraphs.

You all know the disclaimer ;)

Oh and yes, important: this is light slash, very Remus-centric, and most of the time he is talking to Moony. Hope it isn't too difficult to make out who is speaking.

* * *

**Sirius needs Love**

* * *

_Oooh darling who needs love?_

_Who needs a heaven up above?_

_Who needs the clouds, in the sky, not I_

* * *

"Look, Sirius, it's raining!"

"Yeah, I feel it."

"Isn't it wonderful? I've always wanted to go for a walk in the rain."

"No, you know what _I_ had always wanted to do?"

"Hm?"

"_Kissing _in the rain."

* * *

_Oooh darling who needs the rain?_

_Who needs somebody that can feel your pain?_

_Who needs the disappointment, of a telephone call, not I_

_No I don't need that at all, not I_

* * *

"Hey, I thought I'd call you."

"How come you'd get yourself a telephone? … How come you know how to use it?"

"Well I'm standing in some telephone cell in London. And it's raining."

"Padfoot – what happened?"

"I left home."

* * *

_I'm, tired of love_

_Yeah, sick of love_

_I've taken more than enough_

* * *

"You do not belong here! You give us shame! You dishonour us!"

"Well then, why don't you just let me go?!" he shouted, tears streaming down his face. It was no use holding them back.

"Do it then! Go! We don't wanna see you again! We do not want you here! We do not love you!" she screeched. He just looked at her. From somewhere else, a boy came desperately running towards them.

"Sirius, don't leave!"

"I'm sorry, Reg."

* * *

_Oooh darling who needs the night?_

_The sacred hours, the fading light_

_Who needs the morning, and the joy it brings, not I_

_I've got my mind on other things, not I_

* * *

And they rolled over in the dark.

"That was amazing", he whispered.

"Yeah."

* * *

_Oooh darling who needs joy?_

_Who needs a perfect girl or boy?_

_And who needs to __draw that person near, not I_

_Because they always disappear, not I_

* * *

He had never been able to love anyone. To really love anyone. He hadn't known how you could possibly fall _in_ love. What did it feel like?

"I can't, Sirius. I just can't."

"Why?" That was the only thing he kept asking. Why?

"I'm not worthy of you"

… And now he didn't know how to fall out.

* * *

_And you know, I'm, tired of love_

_Yeah_

_Yeah I'm, sick of love_

_Yeah_

_You give me more than enough_

* * *

"What?"

Another disappointment. Another backlash. He couldn't let this happen.

* * *

_I'm gone!_

* * *

He strode over and kissed him. "Never ever will you_ not_ be worthy of someone."

* * *

_Oooh darling who needs love?_

_Who needs a heaven up above?_

_Who needs all the arguments, who needs to be right, not I_

* * *

"And I just can't believe you did that! How could you? We nearly got him killed, and you knew it!"

He just stared at him blankly.

* * *

_But I just can't give up without a fight, not I_

_No I just can't give up without a fight, not I_

_No I just can't give up without a fight, not I_

_No no no not I_

_Ooh no no not I_

* * *

"Don't you think I know it was a mistake?"

He looked back without saying anything, but still looking reproachful.

When he met the amber eyes of his beloved one, he surrendered.

"I'm sorry, Rem. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please –"

"Let's forget about it."

"You see, it's me who doesn't deserve you."

"No, darling, it's none of us. We're both sinners."

* * *

Ohh, I'd love to see what you think! Reviews make me happy ;)


End file.
